


I Don't Love you

by vampiremiw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: Darth Vader realizes he may have feelings for one of his coworkers





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol the title is like the My Chemical Romance song, it's probably much better if you listen to it while you read this <3<3
> 
> A Little bit of a follow up to my old fic, Northern Downpour. Well, they don't cross over much, but they're in the same universe.

“As you wish,” Gran Moff Takrin said. And as he said “As you wish” that day Vader really realized what he was saying was “I love you.” As the meeting progressed Vader stared longonginly at the beautifully chiseled jaw of the smaller man who looked so striking in his greay uniform. The meetinadjourned and Darth followed the thin frame of Moff out of the door and into the halls of the death star.

“Excuse me Grand Moth Tarkin “ Vader injectured “but i was wondering about the plans of the death star we have been discsusing in the meeting today

“Oh yes of course my lord” Grand Moff moaned. He was so smexy with his slender hips and greying hair like a silve r fox. He kind of reminded Vader of George Clooney.

Yes now I was wondering’ Vader said “if you would like to met up with me later to discuss these new plans.”

“You know Vader I would love to,” Grand Mof growled “ but i must discuss your behavior at the meeting earlier with you because I thought it was quite unprofessional how you choken that man in the meeting. No wI believe choking people has it s place, but I don not think it is in proessional government meetings.”  
Vader shivered at the way Moff’s eyes moved over his own body as he spoke about choking. “Come to my room laeter and we can talk about all of your concersn” the taller man cross-examined 

“Alright i will see you then” exhorted Grant Moth jadeedly.. Vaders eyes raked over the smalle r male’s body as he walk awa y from him and he can’t hepl but notice the sway of his hips as he walks away.

Vader walks back to his room and hi s whole body is tinginlng with excitement as he thinks about his utuftue meetng up with Grand Mofffffffffffffffffggghhh he’s so sexy Vader can’t think about anything else, fuck

So he go back to his room and then he wait there for gram both karkat. He put on his sexy suit while he waits so he is prepared for when his soon to be lover arrives for him. his sexxxy suit is like his regular suit bu t sexier

There comes a knoc on the door and vader walks across the floor with his ffeet to go to open the door and Grand is standing at the door wiaiting there for him as he expected and vader stand aside to open the door wider so that the attractive mail can enter his room as he wished for him to

“Hello there Darth” conteneded the smaller man. Vader looked at how angular his jaw was and he thought his strangely sunked cheeks were so hot. “So you wished to speak with me about the meeting earlier? Drath vadre chided willinly

“Yes my lord i thought your behavior there was quite… Inappropriate” the other man recited “ohrally is that what you think?” Vader impled

Grant Moff stepped into his space and pushed into his space. He run his long thing fingers across vader’s chest and untied his cape. It fell dramaticclly to the floor like a plastic bag falling off a tree. Grantd kiss along Vader’s jawline and then he got down on his knees and sucked Vaders robodick.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more…….rpivate “ Vad er pledged

So they went into the closet in the back of the roo m but the emperor and Jar Jar were boning in there already and they yelled at them to get out and everyone was kinda grossed out and Vader realized maybe he wasn’t actually in love with Tarking, he was just kinda lonely and wanted to fuck somebody and then he had to contemplate his life for a while and Grant Moff Tarking took some time off work cuz he felt weird about sucking his boss’s dick and they kinda ruined their relationship and maybe they coulda worked things out but they didn’t and everyone was kinda unhappy about it and they ruined any chances they mighta had at falling in love with each other and having a reltinship and then they all died in the movies i think

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! And DOn't worry, I'll get back to Not Throwing Away My SHit soon UwU


End file.
